1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machines; and more particularly, to a machine for performing work operations on a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,098, disclosed a machine for performing various operations on drive shafts. In one of the embodiments of the patent, there is disclosed a means for providing a balancer on the same machine to indicate if a drive shaft was out of balance thereby permitting use of conventional balancing techniques to bring the shaft within desired balance limits on the same machine. Although no particular balancer was described in the patent, there is a need for such a device on such machines which is adapted, in one position, to hold a drive shaft firmly in position on the machine so that the operations described therein can be carried out. After such operations, the shaft should be able to be balanced by using the same device which held the shaft in the first position. This is not true of the machine in the patent nor of any such machine in the prior art.